


world.txt

by eujie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eujie/pseuds/eujie
Summary: a short work based off worldstar money by jojiwas supposed to be a saiki x aiura fic so you can read it that way





	world.txt

_I looked at you and said_

as the world descends forth  
into the empty, cold void  
i ran my fingers through your hair  
though hesitant  
slow  
gentle curls

_don’t hate me,_

please forgive me  
please forgive my incompetence  
i didn’t meant for this to happen  
visions projected vividly  
your eyes bear witness  
your once fervent eyes dulled

_am I crazy?_

pray tell,  
am i a monster?  
am i what i despised?  
what do you see in me?  
uncontrolled  
a beast stirs within  
clawing against metal chains

_So tenderly,_

yet you smiled at me  
you told me you loved me  
that i was your soulmate  
a person, no,  
a monster like me  
unable to love  
unable to be loved

_you watched me burn._

you foresaw this  
and so did i  
yet,  
i did naught  
neither did you  
as the smoke dissipates  
and your scars began to show  
reality unveiled

_So tell me,_

i’m curious  
how very curious

_am I crazy?_

am i a monster?  
when there’s only two of us  
in this forsaken place  
may the Gods forgive me,  
their servant,  
i have committed a sin

_and I don’t want to die_

my eyes grow heavy  
second by second  
why can’t i let go?  
your face is scarred  
yet a smile still curved on your lips

_No, I don’t want to die_

you knew  
you saw  
why didn’t you do something?  
please forgive me,

_I don’t want to die_

i don’t want to be the only one here  
alone  
again

**Author's Note:**

> aina stinky


End file.
